Project Summary/Abstract - Clinical Core The Clinical Core of the Michigan Diabetes Research Center (MDRC) provides resources and expertise to enhance the effectiveness, efficiency, and multidisciplinary nature of clinical research performed by MDRC investigators. Specifically, the Clinical Core provides resources and expertise to support type 1 translational research that focuses on moving basic science discovery and preclinical development into people with diabetes in order to enhance human health and well-being. This bench-to-bedside process may involve testing new drugs, devices, or treatment programs for patients at risk for or with diabetes and its complications and comorbidities or with related metabolic and endocrine disorders. The MDRC Clinical Core provides MDRC clinical investigators: ? Well?equipped and accessible clinical research space for diabetes-related studies, ? Expertise and resources to facilitate the recruitment of diabetic subjects into clinical studies, ? A chemistry laboratory to provide expertise and state-of-the-art laboratory analytical services, and ? Biostatistical services to address experimental design, data management, and data analysis. Since its creation five years ago, the Clinical Core has adapted to the changing University of Michigan (UM) research environment and the evolving needs of MDRC investigators to provide ready access to well-equipped research space and to expand access to potential research subjects using tools made possible by the implementation of the new UM electronic medical record. In addition, the Clinical Core has rolled out new laboratory services with excellent quality control and low cost. It has also brought on new staff to assist with study design, data management, and data analysis. All of these services are designed to facilitate diabetes- related clinical research and collaboration. Discoveries made at a molecular or whole animal level can be tested in human subjects using the resources of the Clinical Core. Similarly, observations made using Clinical Core resources can be understood at a more detailed and mechanistic level using resources provided by MDRC biomedical research cores.